


The Beautiful Bard

by TheMysticMessPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Shunk, klance, not a dnd au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticMessPaladin/pseuds/TheMysticMessPaladin
Summary: Fantasy AUKeith makes daily rounds with his head guardsmen Shiro around the local village, one day he swears he hears an angel.





	1. The Soulful Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short , im not good at long chapters and this will be quick moving..

An angel, those are the only words Prince Keith of Mellodrana could think of when he heard a soulful voice ringing throughout the village square.

He was making his typical daily rounds around the village , making sure all was well when he heard it , the voice that rang like a soothing lullaby throughout the streets.

He turned towards the fountain, where a small crowd had formed and spotted a willowy boy prancing along the rim the of the monument, his body moving, singing the lyrics to the old tune.

"Home is where the heart is, close to the hearth and far from danger" His melodic voice rang out.

Keith etched closer and the details of the strangers face became clearer, stealing the air from his lungs .  
He was tall, with dark tan skin , dressed in loose pants, white shirt slightly grey with age and brown leather suspenders. He had a sharp face caramel curls and the most dazzling blue eyes he had ever seen , eyes which sent an electric shock straight down his spine when they locked onto his own lavender ones, the tan boys mouth curling into a smile and his hand running through his brown locks while still belting out the old song.

That was the first time Keith had seen the Beautiful Bard, and it was most certainly not his last.


	2. Once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are really infrequent

It really wasn't the last time Keith saw the beautiful bard, about 3 days later he was taking a leisurely stroll around the village , greeting citizens when a flash of colour hit his eye.

It was the bard , he was singing about a far away country while two dancers, dressed in the brightest yellow and green swirled to the tune. 

This time...he dared to get closer.

He made his way to the fringe of the crowd , Larger that the day before. 

The Bard sang about a hot place , where children ran and played in water while adults picked fresh fruit from trees; the dancers weaved between one another like ribbon intertwining. 

The song soon came to an end and all 3 bowed and held out hats for loose change for their performance , which the crowd gladly gave. Keith himself threw in two gold pieces for the enchanting performance.

"Well, hello there " said a voice , soft , yet with a hibt of mischeviousness 

Keith glanced behind him to see the bard, up close he noticed a splatter of freckles across his face, his Iris' held a dark ring around them, but even up close his smile made Keith's heart skip a beat. 

"The names Lance" he held out his hand as if to shake it which Keith complied. 

"Keith" he replied dropping the 'Prince' part, but the bard , Lance , seemed to have caught on, He was wearing the crest after all, and gave an impish grin. Lance kissed Keiths hand to the bafflement of the Prince.

" Royalty huh? Did his Royal highness enjoy our show ?"


End file.
